


Gabriel e Castiel

by Ciuffettina



Category: Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale), Supernatural
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciuffettina/pseuds/Ciuffettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’era una volta un povero taglialegna che decise di abbandonare i suoi figli nel bosco... La solita storia? Non proprio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. «Ma figurati se vogliono abbandonarci!»

C’era una volta un povero taglialegna che abitava appena fuori del bosco. Riusciva a malapena a provvedere a sé, a sua moglie e ai suoi due bambini: Gabriel di 10 anni e Castiel di 5.  
Una sera d’autunno, il piccolo Castiel, andando in cucina a bere dell’acqua e passando davanti alla camera dei genitori, sentì la matrigna dire: «Domattina all’alba prendiamo i bambini, li conduciamo in mezzo al bosco, nel punto dov’è più fitto; accendiamo loro un fuoco, poi andiamo via e li lasciamo laggiù.»  
«È l’unica soluzione?» chiese il padre.  
«Assolutamente sì!» disse la donna. «Altrimenti moriremo di fame tutti e quattro; tanto vale che cominci a piallare le assi per le bare.»  
«Sì, forse hai ragione.»  
Spaventato corse a svegliare a Gabriel che stava dormendo nel proprio lettino, scuotendolo per una spalla.  
«Che c’è, Cassy? Hai avuto un incubo?» biascicò Gabriel, aprendo solo un occhio.  
«La nostra matrigna ha detto a nostro padre di portarci nel bosco e di lasciarci lì» piagnucolò il fratellino.  
«Ma per favore!» replicò, sedendosi, sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi. «Avrai capito male, anche se non è la nostra vera mamma ci vuole bene, figurati se direbbe una cosa del genere.»  
«Eppure ha detto proprio così e papà ha risposto che lo farà!» insistette il minore, fissandolo con i suoi occhioni blu, colmi di lacrime.  
A Gabriel sembrava talmente impossibile che i loro genitori volessero fare una cosa del genere che stava già per rinfilarsi sotto le coperte per tornare a dormire ma ci ripensò: Castiel era piccolo e spesso non capiva quello che dicevano i grandi, specialmente i modi di dire ma se, per una volta, avesse capito bene? Volevano davvero farli perdere? E loro avrebbero ritrovato la strada di casa!  
«Smettila di frignare, Cassy, ci penso io» gli disse Gabriel, arruffandogli i capelli, si alzò, si mise la giacchetta, aprì l’uscio e sgattaiolò all’aperto. “ _Fortuna che c’è la luna piena_ ” pensò, vedendo tanti sassolini bianchi e ficcandone nelle tasche più che poté poi se ne tornò in casa.  
«Ecco fatto!» disse soddisfatto al minore. «Se davvero dovessero abbandonarci nel bosco, ritroveremo la via di casa e ora dormi, pulcino.» Si rimise a letto.  
«Non capisco perché mi chiami pulcino, non ho il becco» borbottò Castiel, infilandosi sotto le coperte.  
  
All’alba, la matrigna li svegliò: «Alzatevi, poltroni, andiamo nel bosco. Qui c’è un pezzetto di pane per ciascuno di voi, da mangiare a mezzogiorno.»  
Castiel mise entrambi i pezzi nelle sue tasche perché‚ quelle di Gabriel eran piene, poi s’incamminarono verso il bosco.  
Gabriel restava indietro per buttare i sassi senza che i genitori se ne accorgessero.  
«Gabriel, perché ti fermi? Muoviti!» esclamava ogni tanto il padre, tornando indietro e mollandogli uno scappellotto, ma il bambino persisteva nel restare indietro.  
Quando giunsero in mezzo al bosco, il padre disse: «Ora raccogliete la legna, voglio accendere un fuoco per non farvi gelare.»  
Gabriel e Castiel raccolsero rami secchi e ne fecero un mucchietto. Poi accesero il fuoco e quando la fiamma si levò alta, la matrigna disse: «State qui accanto al fuoco, noi andiamo a spaccare legna nel bosco; poi torniamo a prendervi.»  
«Potevano anche lasciarci a casa, invece di farci star qui ad annoiare» brontolò Gabriel, appena i genitori si furono allontanati.  
«Te l’ho detto che ci vogliono abbandonare!» replicò Castiel mogio.  
«Beh fra qualche ora vedremo chi di noi due ha ragione, comunque se anche fosse, son riuscito a lasciare una pista. Accidenti quante sberle ho beccato!» Si strofinò la nuca.  
Gabriel e Castiel rimasero accanto al fuoco fino a mezzogiorno, poi ciascuno mangiò il proprio pezzetto di pane. Il fuoco pian, piano si spense ma continuarono ad aspettare. Nessuno tornò a prenderli.  
Quando calò la notte, Castiel incominciò a piangere: «Te l’avevo detto! È buio, ed io ho paura del buio!»  
«Sei il solito fifone» replicò Gabriel. «Non preoccuparti, pulcino, appena sarà giorno, torneremo a casa e scommetto che saranno già pentiti di averci abbandonati, vedrai se non è così!» Lo strinse tra le braccia, baciandolo in fronte finché il minore non si fu addormentato.  
  
Al sorgere del sole, Gabriel svegliò Castiel, lo prese per mano e seguì i sassi che aveva disseminato il giorno prima. Camminarono tutta la mattina e quando fu pomeriggio, giunsero a casa.  
«Grazie!» esclamò Castiel, abbracciandolo.  
«Sta’ zitto!» rispose Gabriel, abbracciandolo a sua volta. «E ora vediamo come reagiscono nel vederci.»  
Quando li vide, il padre li abbracciò, mentre la matrigna disse: «Cattivi, perché avete dormito nel bosco? Credevamo che non voleste più tornare.»  
«Veramente…» cominciò a dire Castiel.  
«Veramente ci siamo persi» lo stoppò Gabriel, adesso che erano tornati, era meglio fingere che tutto andasse bene.  
«Visto?» sussurrò più tardi Gabriel a Castiel. «Si sono pentiti di averci abbandonato e non lo faranno mai più.»  



	2. «Ci hanno abbandonato di nuovo!»

Tuttavia, dopo quell’episodio, Gabriel aveva preso l’abitudine di origliare quello che dicevano i loro genitori quando erano a letto, convinti che i figli dormissero: se avevano intenzione di abbandonarli di nuovo, non voleva farsi trovare impreparato.   
  


Qualche settimana dopo sentì la matrigna dire: «I bambini hanno ritrovato la strada di casa e ho lasciato correre ma ora devono andarsene! Rimane solo mezza pagnotta. Domani li condurremo più addentro nel bosco, perché non ritrovino mai più la strada: per noi non c’è altro rimedio.»  
«Hai ragione» sentì dire dal padre.  
Era talmente arrabbiato che, tornato in camera, si sfogò prendendo a calci il proprio lettino. «Cassy, vogliono rifarlo! Ma non ti preoccupare, siamo tornati a casa una volta e lo faremo ancora!»  
Quando ritenne che i genitori si fossero addormentati, Gabriel s’infilò la giacchetta per raccogliere altri sassolini ma quando giunse alla porta, la trovò sbarrata, tornò in camera mogio: «Mi dispiace, Cassy, m’inventerò qualcos’altro.»  
  
Allo spuntar del giorno ebbero il loro pezzetto di pane, ancora più piccolo della volta precedente. Per strada, Gabriel lo sbriciolò in tasca e si fermava spesso per gettarne una briciola.  
«Perché continui a fermarti, Gabriel?» lo sgridò il padre. «Cammina!»  
Il bambino cercava anche di raccogliere dei sassi per segnare la via ma ogni volta che si chinava, si beccava uno scapaccione al grido di: «Muoviti, pelandrone!»  
Li condussero ancora più addentro nel bosco. Là ebbero di nuovo l’ordine di sedere accanto al fuoco e aspettare che i genitori tornassero a prenderli.  
«Certo, come no! Muoviti, Cas, prima che quelle dannate formiche si portino via tutte le briciole!» disse Gabriel, appena gli adulti sparirono nel bosco ma quando le cercò, non ne trovò una: formiche e uccellini le avevano già spazzolate.  
«Tranquillo, Cassy» gli disse Gabriel, credendo di riconoscere comunque la strada, «ti riporterò a casa prestissimo, capito?»  
«Ma come facciamo a ritrovar la via senza briciole?» piagnucolò il minore.  
«Oh, ci riusciremo» gli sorrise incoraggiante ma dopo qualche ora si rese conto che tutti gli alberi gli sembravano uguali, forse stavano addirittura girando in tondo, capì che si erano persi.  
A mezzogiorno Castiel divise il suo tozzo di pane con il fratello.  
«Accidenti! Se almeno trovassi uno dei sassi che ho lanciato l’altra volta, ritroveremmo subito il cammino!» brontolò il maggiore, masticando la sua porzione.  
Camminarono tutto il giorno, poi si addormentarono abbracciati per la gran stanchezza.  
  
Il giorno dopo trovarono un po’ di bacche nei cespugli ma erano insufficienti a placare la loro fame, poi ripresero a vagare cercando, inutilmente, la strada di casa.  
«Perché ci hanno abbandonato? Siamo sempre stati obbedienti!» piagnucolava Castiel.  
«Mi dispiace, Cassy. Son stato stupido, avrei dovuto far scorta di sassi da tenere sempre in tasca.»  
«Non sei stupido, mi hai portato a casa una volta e ci riuscirai ancora e ti aiuterò a fare la scorta di sassi… Che cos’è una scorta? Non si mangia, vero?»  
Nonostante tutto, Gabriel sbuffò divertito.  
  
Il terzo giorno ricominciarono a camminare.  
Il piccolo Castiel continuava a piangere: era spaventato, affamato e infreddolito.  
«To’ indossa questa» disse Gabriel, togliendosi la sua giacchetta e porgendogliela.  
«E tu non hai freddo?» chiese Castiel, prendendola esitante.  
«Naaa, solo i pulcini han sempre freddo» rispose noncurante.  
«Grazie» disse Castiel, indossandola.  
«Semplicemente ero stufo di sentirti frignare» replicò il maggiore, strofinandosi le braccia.  
A mezzogiorno, giunsero davanti a una casina fatta di un legno scuro particolarmente lucente, che emanava un profumo delizioso.  
Il maggiore, incuriosito, leccò una parete della casetta ma era deliziosa!  
«Gabriel, che cosa fai?» chiese Castiel, inclinando la testa.  
«Zitto e mangia!» gli rispose il maggiore porgendogli un pezzo di anta, mentre lui si allungò sulle punte, stese la mano e staccò un pezzo di tetto, per sentire se era buono, non avrebbe potuto dire di che cosa sapesse, non aveva mai mangiato niente del genere ma il sapore gli piaceva, eccome!  
«Ma è buona!» esclamò Castiel stupito, dopo aver dato un morso all’anta.  
«Ci siederemo qui e mangeremo a sazietà» disse Gabriel. «Poi ci riempiremo le tasche di queste delizie e cercheremo di tornare a casa… Anche se devo confessarti che verrei ad abitare qui molto volentieri!»  
A un tratto la porta si aprì e venne fuori una bellissima donna con i capelli rossi. «Avanti, entrate, siete giunti in tempo. Ho appena finito di cucinare una torta che dice: “Mangiami! Mangiami!” Volete assaggiarla?»  
«Certamente!» esclamò Gabriel.  
«Ma una torta non può parlare…» obbiettò Castiel, inclinando la testa.  
Entrarono e videro una tavola imbandita con torte, pasticcini, frittelle; tutti cibi di cui avevano solo potuto immaginare il sapore quando sfogliavano l’abbecedario che avevano a casa e ora erano lì davanti a loro!  
«Pancia mia, fatti capanna!» disse entusiasta Gabriel.  
«Come fa una pancia a diventar una capanna?»  
I due bambini ringraziarono e cominciarono a mangiare tutto quello che la donna portava loro.  
Dopo un po’, Gabriel si alzò sospirando: «Castiel, dobbiamo rimetterci in marcia. Vi ringraziamo, signora. Siete stata molto buona con noi ma temo che dobbiamo andare.»  
«Il bosco è già buio, fermatevi a dormire qui» disse la donna.  
«Davvero possiamo?» chiese Castiel. «Per favore, Gabriel, sono tanto stanco.»  
«D’accordo, pulcino. Tanto _quelli_ non si aspettano che torniamo a casa.»  
«Bene, vado a preparare i vostri lettini. A proposito, mi chiamo Abaddon.»


	3. «Pensa solo a ingrassare!»

Quella sera Gabriel e Castiel non riuscivano a credere alla loro fortuna: la signora Abaddon aveva offerto loro di restare lì per sempre.  
«Sapete, ogni tanto mi sento così sola!» aveva sospirato e loro avevano accettato con gioia.  
Perché tornare da due genitori che cercavano di liberarsi della loro presenza? Meglio restare lì dove sarebbero stati amati e ingozzati a volontà era stato il ragionamento di Gabriel e Castiel si era detto d’accordo.  
  
«Gabriel, tu mi sembri un bambino coraggioso» gli disse Abaddon la mattina dopo, mentre facevano colazione.  
«Certo, signora!» rispose orgoglioso.  
«Potresti seguirmi? Tu, Castiel, rimani pure qui a fare colazione.»  
Condusse Gabriel davanti a una stanza senza finestre e con un’inferriata al posto della porta. «Lì dentro c’è un orribile topo, ed io ho paura a entrare.»  
Gabriel sbuffò divertito: anche la sua matrigna ne aveva terrore e spesso si era divertito a fargliene trovare qualcuno nel letto. «Nessun problema, signora, ci penso io!» ed entrò deciso, sentì chiudersi la porta con violenza alle sue spalle. «Ma signora! Che cosa fate?» strillò voltandosi.  
«Non l’hai ancora capito? Sei tu il topo e sei finito dritto nella mia trappola!» sghignazzò Abaddon, facendo scattare la serratura.  
«Non è divertente! Fatemi uscire!» protestò Gabriel, afferrando le sbarre e cercando di scuoterle. «Perché l’avete fatto?»  
«Perché mi piacciono tanto i bambini teneri e grassottelli!» S’infilò la chiave in tasca. «Arrostito con le patatine sarai una delizia! Per ora, sei troppo magro e a Castiel un paio di chili in più non guasteranno…»  
«Non _osare_ fare del male a Castiel, altrimenti…» le disse minaccioso.  
«Altrimenti cosa? Sei imprigionato! Ora sta’ lì e pensa solo a ingrassare!» Con una risata satanica, se ne andò.  
Gabriel perlustrò la cella disperato ma invano: a parte un secchio e del pagliericcio, non c’era niente che potesse aiutarlo a fuggire e i mattoni erano veri, impossibile farsi strada mangiandoli. Si sedette affranto sul pavimento, cercando di pensare a come poteva salvare se stesso e il fratellino.  
  
Abaddon strattonò Castiel che era ancora seduto al tavolo della cucina e gli gridò: «Alzati, poltrone, prendi dell’acqua e prepara qualcosa di buono. Tuo fratello è in cella e voglio ingrassarlo per poi mangiarlo. Tu gli porterai il cibo ma se cerchi di fuggire, lo ammazzo subito!»  
Castiel si spaventò e pianse ma dovette obbedire.  
  
Mentre Gabriel era seduto per terra meditando sul da farsi, vide un topino sfrecciare sul pavimento. “ _Beh, almeno su questo non aveva mentito…_ ” pensò amaramente.  
Dopo qualche ora vide Castiel avvicinarsi alla cella con un vassoio pieno di cibo.  
«Oh Gabriel, la signora Abaddon ha detto che ti vuole mangiare!» Scoppiò a piangere.  
«Sì, quella strega mi ha spiegato la sua ricetta in cui io sono l’ingrediente principale» gli disse, allungando un braccio per scompigliargli i capelli. «Non fare così, per il momento sono ancora vivo… Che progetti ha per te?»  
«De… devo aiutarla a pulire la casa e por… portarti da mangiare co… così ingrassi e poi…» Si mise a tremare.  
«Mi è venuta un’idea. Dobbiamo guadagnare tempo. Non ti opporre e fa’ tutto quello che ti chiede, nel frattempo cerca la chiave che apre ‘sta gabbia. Vedrai, ce la caveremo!»  
  
Tutte le sere, Abaddon si avvicinava alla cella e chiedeva a Gabriel di porgerle un braccio: voleva vedere se era ingrassato abbastanza. «Dannazione! Sei ancora troppo magro, nonostante tutto quello che ti do da mangiare, com’è possibile?» era la frase di rito.  
“ _Perché son più furbo di te, brutta megera!_ ” pensava ogni volta.  
Mangiava solo una minima parte di quello che gli portava Castiel (tanto era abituato al cibo scarso o inesistente!) e il resto lo lasciava al topolino o lo nascondeva sotto il pagliericcio e se proprio non riusciva a non rimpinzarsi, dopo averlo fatto si ficcava un dito in gola, rimettendo nel secchio.  
  
«Guarda che ben di Dio!» disse un mese dopo al fratellino. «E non posso neanche mangiarlo!»  
«A me dà solo noci» disse Castiel mesto.  
«Sei fortunato. È quando ti offrirà dei biscotti che devi cominciare a preoccuparti. Sei riuscito a trovare la chiave che apre la gabbia?»  
«Ho guardato dappertutto ma non l’ho trovata… mi dispiace.»  
«Quando mi ha rinchiuso, ho visto che la infilava nella tasca destra del grembiule, forse è ancora lì.»  
«Allora guarderò se c’è ancora!» esclamò Castiel.  
«Fallo di notte, mentre dorme profondamente. Stai attento a non farti scoprire» gli disse, scompigliandogli i capelli attraverso le sbarre.  



	4. «Scappa, Cassy, scappa!»

Anche quella sera Abaddon scese nello scantinato. A Gabriel venne in mente che se, mentre lei lo palpava, lui fosse riuscito a sfilarle la chiave dalla tasca senza farsi accorgere, avrebbe potuto liberarsi senza mettere in pericolo Castiel ma stavolta quella strega, invece di avvicinarsi alla cella, gli disse astiosamente: «Non so come tu abbia fatto ma sono stufa di aspettare! Domani grasso o magro ti mangerò!»  
  
Il povero Gabriel non riuscì a chiudere occhio e passò gran parte della notte seduto per terra con le spalle appoggiate al muro, piangendo e dando ogni tanto delle testate alla parete. “ _Stupido! Stupido! Stupido!_ ” pensò disperato. Perché nelle settimane precedenti, mentre lei lo esaminava, non aveva mai pensato d’infilarle la mano nelle tasche o a legarle i capelli alle sbarre o, meglio ancora, afferrarla per il bavero e farle sbatterle la testa ripetutamente contro l’inferriata? Magari sarebbe riuscito a tramortirla e a quell’ora sarebbero stati di nuovo a casa. “ _O di nuovo nel bosco perché_ loro _ci avrebbero abbandonati per la terza volta_ ” concluse amaramente. Riflettendo meglio però si rese conto che era impossibile che lei non si accorgesse di una mano estranea nella propria tasca e quanto a legarla o tramortirla niente da fare: era più grande e più forte di lui.  
L’ultima speranza rimaneva il piccolo Cassy: avrebbe trovato quella maledetta chiave?  
  
Dopo qualche ora, Gabriel sentì dei passettini e vide una fiammella avvicinarsi nel buio. «Cassy! Final…» s’interruppe: ora che era più vicino, vide che Castiel aveva un occhio nero e il labbro inferiore spaccato. «Ehi, pulcino! Che cosa ti è successo?» chiese allungando una mano attraverso le sbarre e sfiorandogli il viso. “ _Ti prego, dimmi che sei solo caduto._ ”  
«La strega mi… mi ha scoperto e mi ha… ha picchiato… mi dispiace…»  
«Non è colpa tua…» mormorò Gabriel, sentendosi morire. Tutti quei rigettamenti non erano serviti a niente! È vero che avevano fatto guadagnare loro del tempo ma era stato tutto inutile… Per lui era ormai troppo tardi ma poteva comunque tentare di salvare il fratellino… Fissò Castiel negli occhi: «Devi scappare, Cassy. Devi trovare qualcuno che ci aiuti!»  
«Ma… ma la strega ha detto che se ci provo, lei… lei ti…»  
“ _Tanto lo farà comunque_ ” sospirò fra sé Gabriel. «Non darle retta» replicò, tentando di mantenere un tono leggero, «se lo facesse, si ritroverebbe con un mucchietto di ossa, senza nemmeno poterle spolpare. Scappa è la nostra unica possibilità!»  
«Ma… ma è ancora buio!» piagnucolò Castiel.  
«Allora scappa appena diventa un po’ più chiaro. Promettimi che lo farai.»  
«Sì, Gabriel» rispose, asciugandosi gli occhi.  
Era assai improbabile che Castiel trovasse qualcuno nel bosco o che riuscisse a tornare a casa, ma di certo aveva più probabilità di cavarsela scappando che stando rinchiuso in una cella aspettando di diventare il piatto forte per il pranzo della strega.  
«Bravo pulcino! Posa un attimo il candeliere e vieni più vicino.» Purtroppo aveva mangiato tutto il cibo che gli era stato portato quel giorno, (“ _Non potevi proprio fare a meno d’ingozzarti, eh?_ ”) ma poteva dare a Castiel almeno la sua giacchetta. «Mi raccomando, non sciuparmela! Sai quanto ci tengo» gli disse porgendogliela, poi lo abbracciò forte per quanto le sbarre glielo consentivano. «Buona fortuna!» gli sussurrò.  
Il minore si alzò sulle punte e lo abbracciò a sua volta.  
Quando Castiel se ne andò, Gabriel si sedette per terra, con la testa fra le mani, ormai rassegnato all’inevitabile.  
  
  
«Per evitare di camminare in tondo, guardatevi attentamente in giro e fissate alcuni punti di riferimento. Se volete tornare indietro per la stessa strada, guardatevi frequente… Sammy, vuoi stare attento?» s’interruppe John, vedendo che il bambino si era distratto, ascoltando il canto di un merlo.  
«Ma sì che ero attento!» protestò l’oggetto del rimprovero.  
«Come ritroverai la strada di casa se dovessi perderti?» Aveva portato i suoi due figli nel bosco per insegnare anche al minore, Sam di 6 anni, a non perdere l’orientamento.  
«Non succederà mai, papà» intervenne il maggiore, di anni 10, «perché io starò sempre accanto a lui.»  
«Sì, Dean, lo so che ormai sai ritrovare la strada di casa da solo ma potrebbe succedere qualcosa per cui Sam si ritrovi isolato e deve sapersela cavare anche senza di noi.»  
«Non succederà! Io non lo permetterò» s’intestardì Dean.  
John stava per replicare, quando vide qualcuno correre verso di loro: era un bambino un po’ più piccolo di Sam con indosso una giacchetta troppo grande per lui.  
«Per favore, aiutatemi!» riuscì a gridare prima di cadere per terra stremato.


	5. «Se non fossi scappato...»

«Dov’è finito quello stupido di tuo fratello?» urlò Abaddon, scendendo nello scantinato.  
«Castiel non è stupido» Gabriel si alzò a fronteggiarla, aggrappandosi alle sbarre, «anzi è molto intelligente ed è scappato per cercare qualcuno che ti ammazzi, brutta strega!» Ormai non aveva più niente da perdere.  
«Sogna pure, bello mio! Sai che fine farà invece il tuo caro fratellino? Sarà sbranato da qualche bestia feroce o creperà prima di fame. Siete solo degli ingrati: neanche i vostri genitori vi hanno voluto! Io vi ho accolto, vi ho sfamato e voi come mi avete ripagato? Tu ti sei rifiutato d’ingrassare e quell’altro è scappato. Voglio vedere se sarai ancora così spavaldo, quando ti scannerò come un maiale!»  
Quando se ne andò, Gabriel si risedette per terra, con la testa fra le ginocchia, tentando di non piangere.  
  
«Vedi, Dean, perché è importante che Sam impari a non perdersi? Avrebbe potuto succedere a voi.»  
Con il lavoro che faceva suo padre (cacciatore di cattivi e altre _cose_ ), Dean aveva imparato da tempo che i mostri sono reali e gli ultimi avvenimenti l’avevano convinto che il piccolo Sam doveva essere autonomo.  
Anche Gabriel aveva provato a proteggere Cas (Dean trovava il nome Castiel proprio stupido) ma poi aveva dovuto allontanarlo, per fortuna quel moccioso li aveva trovati, sfortunatamente non si ricordava assolutamente da che parte fosse arrivato: aveva corso per allontanarsi il più possibile da quel luogo infernale e quando aveva sentito delle voci, si era diretto verso di loro.  
«CASTIEEEL!!! Torna subito qui! Lo sai che se scappi ammazzo tuo fratello!» sentirono sgolarsi la strega da qualche parte nel bosco.  
«De… devo tornare da lei pri… prima che faccia del male a Gabriel» balbettò Castiel impallidendo e si mise a correre in quella direzione.  
«Cas, aspetta! Veniamo tutti!»  
Quando arrivarono alla casa, John estrasse la spada e sfondò la porta con un calcio. Entrò con i bambini che lo seguivano e si ritrovò in una cucina, dove c’era acceso un forno con lo sportello chiuso, se quello che aveva raccontato loro Castiel era vero, sperò solo di non essere arrivato troppo tardi…  
«Di qua» disse Castiel tirandolo per una manica e mostrandogli delle scale che scendevano.  
  
«Forza che è ora di pranzo!» strillò eccitata Abaddon a cavalcioni sopra Gabriel, brandendo un coltello e tenendolo fermo con le ginocchia, mentre lui tentava di strisciare via.  
«Qui nessuno mangerà nessuno! Lascialo andare!» urlò John, entrando nella cella e puntandole contro la spada.  
La strega afferrò il bambino per la vita e lo rimise in piedi, poi facendosi scudo con il suo corpo, gli puntò il coltello alla gola. «Posa quella spada e spingila verso di me o lo sgozzo!»  
«Fallo e subito dopo, io ammazzerò te! Lascialo andare e forse ti risparmierò.»  
Gabriel continuava dimenarsi dalla presa, finché non riuscì a morderle la mano che lo tratteneva, facendola strillare dal dolore e liberandosi.  
A quel punto John infilzò la strega.  
«Wow! Grazie…» gli disse Gabriel, poi si guardò in giro cercando di capire da dove fosse saltato fuori quell’aiuto insperato. «Castiel?» esclamò sorpreso e felice nel rivedere il fratellino. «Bravo Cassy! Ce l’hai fatta!» disse uscendo (finalmente!) dalla cella.  
«Mi dispiace… mi dispiace…» singhiozzò Castiel, correndo da Gabriel e nascondendogli il viso tra le braccia. «Se… se non fossi scappato, lei… lei non…»  
«Ehi, pulcino! Non è stata colpa tua» gli disse il fratello, stringendolo forte. «Shh… non piangere, va tutto bene. Sto bene. La sera prima aveva già deciso di… di scoprire quanto sono buono. Se non fossi scappato, non mi avresti salvato. Hai fatto la cosa giusta!» Lo scostò un po’ per fissarlo negli occhi. «Hai capito? Hai fatto la cosa giusta. Ora smettila che mi stai infradiciando la camicia!» concluse fingendosi seccato.  
  
I quattro bambini ebbero l’ordine di rimanere in cantina, mentre John portava di sopra il cadavere di Abaddon.  
«Che puzza!» si lamentò Dean, tappandosi il naso.  
«Beh, che cosa ti aspettavi da una cella? Che profumasse di rose?» gli domandò sarcastico Gabriel. «In più qui il servizio è pessimo. Credimi: è meglio che tu non sappia che cosa c’è in quel secchio.»  
«Ecco fatto! Quell’essere non farà più male a nessuno» disse John, tornando dopo un po’. «Vi riaccompagniamo a casa. Dove abitate?»  
«Appena fuori dal bosco, però io non vengo» disse Gabriel, «preferisco star qui, di certo si mangia più che a casa nostra.»  
«Se resti tu, resto anch’io» disse Castiel, mettendosi al suo fianco e prendendogli la mano.  
«Non potete, i vostri genitori saranno in pensiero non vedendovi tornare» obbiettò John.  
«Non penso proprio» disse amaramente Gabriel. «Non ve l’ha detto Castiel? Noi non ci siamo persi perché ci siamo allontanati troppo da casa e nemmeno siamo scappati, ci hanno abbandonato!» concluse con rabbia e raccontò le loro disavventure.  
Mentre parlava, Sammy lo guardò con ammirazione: a lui non sarebbe mai venuto in mente di segnare la strada coi sassi o di ingannare la strega per tutto quel tempo, inoltre gli era simpatico e gli sarebbe piaciuto molto averlo come amico.  
Dal canto suo Dean aveva sentito risvegliarsi lo stesso istinto protettivo che aveva per Sammy anche verso il piccolo Cas e trovava insopportabile il pensiero che potesse essere abbandonato una terza volta. Suo padre gli aveva insegnato che la famiglia viene prima di tutto e che nessuno deve restare indietro. Gli venne un’idea: «Papà, potrebbero venire a casa con noi e diventare i nostri nuovi fratelli!»  
John si voltò a guardarlo stupito e anche gli altri due bambini avevano spalancato gli occhi.  
«Oh sì, papà, ti prego!» esclamò Sammy, correndo ad abbracciare Gabriel. «Gabe può dormire con me!»  
«Sì, così si beccherà i tuoi calci!» ghignò Dean.  
«Io non scalcio!» s’immusonì il minore.  
«Sì, invece! Perché pensi che abbia chiesto a papà di comprarti un lettino tutto tuo? Ero stufo di svegliarmi coi lividi.»  
«Cretino!»  
«Idiota!»  
«Ehi voi due! Basta litigare!» li sgridò il padre. «E comunque la decisione non spetta a voi!»  
Sam e Dean abbassarono la testa.  
John si rivolse a Gabriel e Castiel: «Beh, bambini, che ne dite? Volete far parte della nostra famiglia?»  
«Oh sì, dai!» esclamò Castiel.  
Gabriel ne fu sorpreso e commosso: i loro genitori li avevano abbandonati per ben due volte, senza pensarci un attimo e questi, che erano dei perfetti sconosciuti, li volevano accogliere… Abbassò lo sguardo verso il piccolo Sammy che era ancora avvinghiato a lui e che lo guardava speranzoso, gli passò il braccio libero intorno alle spalle. «Sarebbe bello…» rispose cautamente. «Ma dovete giurarci che, qualsiasi cosa succeda, non ci abbandonerete.»  



	6. «Vuoi essere la nostra nuova mamma?»

Mentre camminavano nel bosco per tornare a casa, Sam capì, per la prima volta, in che cosa consistesse il lavoro paterno. Fino a quel momento si era sempre lamentato con Dean o la madre perché il padre era spesso assente specialmente nelle date importanti, tipo Natale e compleanno dei figli.  
Quando quel giorno li aveva portati nel bosco per insegnargli a non perdersi, istintivamente aveva pensato: “ _Non potremmo fare qualcos’altro? Tanto nel bosco non ci andrò mai!_ ”  
Invece ora era felice che l’avesse fatto: non solo avevano salvato quei due bambini ma avevano anche trovato dei nuovi amci con i quali, Sam ne era sicuro, sarebbe stato divertentissimo giocare. «Vedrai, vi piacerà stare da noi!» stava dicendo a Gabriel, abbassò un po’ la voce. «Papà spesso non c’è, però c’è la mamma che è bravissima a cucinare!»  
“ _E speriamo che usi altri ingredienti rispetto ad Abaddon!_ ” pensò fra sé. «Ne sono certo!» gli rispose, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
Sembrava che i due fratelli maggiori si fossero scambiati i fratellini: molto più avanti, infatti, c’era Dean che parlottava gesticolando con Castiel, Gabriel allungò le orecchie per capire di che cosa stessero parlando ma captò soltanto “muschio” e “nord”. Si sentiva le gambe indolenzite e non ne capiva il motivo, continuava a rallentare ma si sforzava comunque di non rimanere indietro.  
«Facciamo a chi arriva prima da Dean e Cas!» esclamò all’improvviso Sam e partì al galoppo.  
«Sammy, aspetta!» Cercò d’inseguirlo ma inciampò e cadde: le gambe gli formicolavano ed erano attraversate da brevi ma intense fitte dolorose. Gabriel si mise seduto, toccandosele cautamente. “ _Ma che mi succede?_ ” pensò spaventato.  
Forse la strega, quando l’aveva afferrato, gli aveva fatto qualcosa ma quel “qualcosa” (veleno? Maledizione?) si sarebbe fermato solo alle gambe o… o si sarebbe estesa anche al resto del corpo?  
Tentò di rialzarsi ma avvertì altre fitte dolorose che lo costrinsero a sedersi di nuovo sull’erba. Si sentì pungere gli occhi: non era giusto! Si erano salvati, avevano trovato una nuova famiglia (sperando che sarebbero stati accolti anche dalla madre dei loro nuovi amici) i guai avrebbero dovuto essere finiti e invece gli stava succedendo anche questo! “ _Maledetta Abaddon!_ ”  
Si guardò in giro sperando che qualcuno lo aiutasse a rialzarsi ma non vide nessuno: l’avevano lasciato solo… Stava per mettersi a urlare, quando vide Sam e Castiel tornare indietro di corsa, seguiti da Dean e John.  
«Gabriel, perché stai seduto per terra?» chiese Castiel, inclinando la testa.  
«Ehi, amico! Non dirmi che sei già stanco…» ridacchiò Dean.  
«Gabe, non vuoi più venire a casa con noi?» chiese Sam, un po’ deluso, inginocchiandoglisi accanto.  
«Ce… certo che voglio venire con voi» rispose, cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. «È… è solo che mi fanno male le gambe… Qua… quando tento di rialzarmi… sento delle fitte…»  
«Durante il mese in cui eri chiuso in cella, che cosa facevi? Camminavi?» gli chiese John, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e massaggiandogli delicatamente una gamba.  
“ _Come se avessi potuto andare da qualche parte…_ ” sbuffò mentalmente. «I primi giorni sì… ho esaminato accuratamente la cella, per vedere se c’era qualche mattone che si potesse levare. Ho anche tentato di passare attraverso le sbarre, ma invano, testa troppo grossa» tentò di scherzare. «Il resto del periodo son stato seduto per terra cercando di elaborare un piano di fuga dopo l’altro o a cercare di dormire… Che… che cosa mi è successo?» Non era sicuro di volerlo sapere.  
«Niente di grave, figliolo» gli rispose il cacciatore che nel frattempo era passato all’altro arto. «Le tue gambe non son più abituate a muoversi e fanno un po’ le bizze ma si risolverà tutto entro un paio di giorni.» Si voltò, restando accovacciato. «Per ora ti porterò io, montami sulla schiena e tieniti forte!»  
«Vedrai, andrà tutto bene» gli disse incoraggiante Dean, battendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
Gabriel annuì, troppo turbato per parlare.

Arrivati davanti a una casetta, un bel po’ fuori dal bosco, John fece scendere Gabriel che fece qualche passo cautamente per poi sospirare di sollievo, quando si accorse che riusciva di nuovo a stare in piedi.  
«Tesoro! Siamo tornati!» chiamò il cacciatore.  
«Ecco i miei uomini!» esclamò una bella donna bionda uscendo. «E questi bambini?» chiese, guardando con simpatia i due nuovi arrivati.  
John spiegò in breve la loro storia. «Comunque ti spiegheranno meglio loro.»  
«Poveri piccoli! Hai fatto benissimo a portarli a casa, comunque, John, mi avevi promesso…» cominciò a dire guardandolo male e incrociando le braccia.  
«Mary, non è come pensi! Non ho portato i bambini a caccia…»  
«È vero, mamma!» lo interruppe impaziente Dean. «È stata la caccia a venire da noi! Papà stava spiegando a Sammy come non perdersi nel bosco quando è comparso Cas a chiederci aiuto e noi siamo cacciatori…»  
«Per ora voi due siete ancora troppo piccoli» disse Mary, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
«Ho _già_ 10 anni!» protestò Dean. «Sono quasi un _uomo_!»  
«Certo, certo…» sorrise Mary.  
I due nuovi arrivati le si piazzarono davanti, tenendosi per mano.  
«Allora volete essere la nostra nuova mamma?» le chiese il maggiore, fissandola con degli insoliti occhi dorati.  
«Certo che lo voglio!» esclamò Mary inginocchiandosi e spalancando le braccia. «Venite ad abbracciarmi! Tutti quanti!»  
I bambini non se lo fecero ripetere due volte.


End file.
